


Gray Sky Morning

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Book: A Horse and His Boy, Conversations, Courtship, F/M, Gap Filler, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "There was a war in our homeland, so terrible and great that entire cities were destroyed by weapons hurled from the skies like thunderbolts," Susan said as she leaned against the parapet and watched the gray Eastern Sea.
Relationships: Susan Pevensie/Rabadash
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Lost Chronicles of Narnia





	Gray Sky Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/2/20 for [sideways](https://sideways.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Any, any, "tell me about despair, yours, and I will tell you mine"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=6582416#cmt6582416).

"There was a war in our homeland, so terrible and great that entire cities were destroyed by weapons hurled from the skies like thunderbolts," Susan said as she leaned against the parapet and watched the gray Eastern Sea; in the corner of her vision, Rabadash shifted as if thinking better of asking a question, and when he stilled she continued: "Our parents sent us away to keep us safe; now we have no way to ever see them, or our childhood homes, again."

"I never knew my mother," Rabadash said, placing one hand beside hers on the parapet, close enough to feel the heat of his body on hers but not quite close enough to brush skin against skin, "and my feelings for my father, may he live forever, are somewhat complicated, but to be torn from home with no keepsake nor painting to help one remember is a fate many brave men would quail to face; your strength, my lady, is as that of the white mountains of the uttermost West, which hold up the vault of the heavens."

His voice was matter-of-fact, as if stating a self-evident truth instead of paying a flowery compliment.

 _Yes_ , Susan thought, _I could marry him_.

But aloud, she said only, "Perhaps I will come to Tashbaan this spring, so that you may show me your home." And turning her hand palm-up, she laced their fingers together: a little knot of warmth against the chill, eastern wind that gusted in from the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> _Six sentences, because reasons. :)_


End file.
